fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Mendigo
Mendigo is a Limberjack that was first owned by Muriel, who was used to keep her company. He used to be a small toy that Muriel the witch had kept in her company. He was at first an enemy, obeying Muriel's orders to capture Kendra, but the fairies used their magic to turn him into an ally. Unlike Hugo, he has no will and he just listen to the order of the people in Fablehaven though he may have some will now due to Agad's modifications. Mendigo has one permanent command above all others and that is to protect the people of Fablehaven. Description Mendigo is a human sized puppet made of wood. His most distinguishable features are his puppet-like arms and legs connected by golden hooks. His limbs have strings attached to his long, slender, torso. He appears to have large, lifeless eyes that are no more than shallow holes. All parts of him have no clothes or garments. He slightly resembles an automaton. Appearances ''Fablehaven'' Muriel first introduced Mendigo to Seth when he wanders into the woods. When she was freed, she used a spell to make him human size and gave him golem-like intelligence. He follows any order given by his master. When he chases after Kendra in the first book, under orders from Muriel, he is unable to capture her because of her protection under the treaty. However, she is able to detach his arms and throw them into the naiad pond. When he attempts to retrieve them the naiads pull him in. ''Rise of the Evening Star'' The naiads released him from the pond and, still following his last order from Muriel, captures Kendra and takes her to Muriel. However, Muriel was now imprisoned under the hill where the forgotten chapel used to be, so as he is digging the hill to give Kendra to Muriel, some fairies use their magic to turn him to obey Kendra. From this point on he becomes an strong ally. He is quite a bit stronger than he looks, and he can carry two people at once while running. ''Grip of the Shadow Plague'' He was first mentioned by Seth in this book doing the chores of Hugo in the stables. He was first seen in this book following orders to guard Seth when he was grounded. Seth and him played catch to pass the time when suddenly fairies affected by the shadow plague attacked them. Luckily he was quick and saved Seth from the evil fairies. He was given many commands in this book until he was disassembled by evil brownies and rigged to lethal traps. It is unclear whether he was reassembled or not. He carries Tanu home in the third book after he is bitten by the transformed satyr. He is often used as a guard. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary'' Mendigo is destroyed by the Poison Dragon Siletta during an expedition to Wyrmroost when her poison tar-like substance dissolves his wooden body, leaving only the golden hooks that connected his limbs and joints. ''Keys to the Demon Prison'' Mendigo is brought back by the Agad from a splinter Kendra had kept from when Mendigo had fallen off a cliff. Little is said about this, although the book does mention he was watching TV with Seth, meaning that Agad gave him magical "human" intelligence like Hugo. No more is further said about Mendigo. Wrath of the Dragon King Takes Seth to Ronodin. Category:MagicCategory:Magical ItemsCategory:Magical CreaturesCategory:CharactersTriviaCategory:Fablehaven characters * Mendigo in Spanish means "beggar". Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Dragonwatch Characters